The invention relates to the catalytic homopolymerization of ethylene with high activity Mg and Ti containing complex catalysts in a low pressure gas phase process to produce polymers having a density of .gtoreq.0.958 to .ltoreq.0.972 and a melt flow ratio .gtoreq.22 to .ltoreq.32.